Through The Murky Waters: Just A Friend
by keenbeanz
Summary: "Where is your family?" She knows she shouldn't but she can't help but ask and the look on his face tells her he doesn't want to talk about it, his arms move back slowly as he retreats into his shell, his protective layer.Percy/Chaos OneShot Warning: Dark


**Okay this was requested by Guest.**

**Poetically Chaos is a woman and a man but I did Chaos as a woman so chill.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Yes this will be confusing.**

He was broken, a drunkard who had nowhere to go.

No where until she found him.

And slowly she began to pick up the pieces and put him back together, back to the hero he use to be, back to the man who had saved the world and fought for his friends and family.

He was glass, shattered and broken.

He looks up at her with green eyes and she can see the broken mess that is beside her.

"Who are you?" He asks in a drunken slur, she can almost taste the tequila coming off his mouth.

She looks down at him and frowns, how does she explain, because she knows she can't.

"Just a friend." She says slowly, she doesn't want to be found out and she knows while he may not remember much while he is this drunk she knows that he will remember who she is if she tells him.

And she can't let anyone else find out that she is here.

He looks down at the glass in his hand and he laughs softly. "I have had friends before." He says his voice breaking and he is sobering up slightly. He looks back up at her and frowns. "But they are dead now."

His head drops again along with her stomach.

She picks him up without a word and looks out for him, he mutters his thanks as she washes him and gives him a warm bed, a bed she once would have called her own.

Because she like him is also broken.

She is alone.

And she wants no not wants needs someone, someone to talk to.

Someone who would understand her.

He doesn't understand her but.

No.

They share the joining of bodies and silent curses each night.

But never words or understanding.

"Who are you?" he asks one morning, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he leans in the doorway, he has stayed for a week and this question is asked every day and everyday she replies with the same thing.

"Just a friend." He just smiles at her each time, he smiles and sits down at the table but each time she has seen past his smile and she was delved deeper into the sadness a sadness that she knows all too well of.

He eats with her every morning until she asks the question that seems to burn into her mind.

"Where is your family?" She knows she shouldn't but she can't help but ask and the look on his face tells her he doesn't want to talk about it, his arms move back slowly as he retreats into his shell, his protective layer.

"I don't have one." He mutters before getting off his seat, and he leaves without a second word.

And she is left in the loneliness one more time and it hurts.

"Leave me alone." He calls walking away from her as she follows him on the street. She wants to call out to him, to tell him he is okay, but she can't find the words because she knows that it will not be okay, she knows that he will never be okay.

Because she knows the pain of loneliness.

And she knows that it is a pain that will forever stick with him.

She is sitting at home alone when she hears it, a soft tapping on the door, carefully she opens the door, and she knows who it is he is the only one that visits, the only one that knocks on her door.

She doesn't say anything, just opens the door and leaves it open for him and he smiles at her, but it is still there.

"Where do you come from?" he asks that night as sheets tangle their bodies and a layer of sweat covers them.

She shakes her head and looks at him. "Nowhere."

He smiles slightly and pulls her in for another kiss.

"We share that in common." He whispers and she starts to crack open the protective shell that covers him, and he starts to pick up her broken pieces.

And she starts to feel whole again.

And when he smiles she can see that he feels the same.

He tosses and turns in his bed and he is whimpering, she doesn't know why but she silently begs him to stop, because she can feel his pain and she doesn't like it. She hates it.

His hands grasp her arm and he is pulling her and she doesn't know where he is pulling her, only that she doesn't want him to stop touching her.

"Please." He begs in the night his hair matted to his forehead. "Please don't go."

She can feel his tears through his words and it burns her like acid and she wants it to stop now, she wants him to get better, she wants the dreams to stop.

But she can't because if she does it will hurt him more, and she would rather him feel this pain than what could be worse.

Their cracks begin to show again and she can see the pain again, she can see the way his eyes dart to the side after looking at her, as if he has done something wrong, but she knows he hasn't.

She knows many things, like his birthday, his name, his parents yes she knows many different things about him, but she doesn't know what caused him this pain, because she doesn't want to know.

Knowing would cause more pain to them both.

"Did you ever get lonely?" he asks her one night as the sit together on the couch, his hands playing with her hair and she relaxes into the touch.

She doesn't know what to say. Because she has been lonely, she has always been lonely, it is a part of her job description, that and stress.

"Yes." She replies carefully her lips sealed in a red that he wants to touch.

"What do you do when you're lonely?" he asks again and she doesn't like where this is going and she pictures him lying on the bed whimpering and sweating as he chases a dream.

"I talk to you." She says she can feel his lips on the top of her head and she smiles and pushes up to face him; it isn't long until their tongues dance in their mouths, until they are laying on each other, their hands grasping each other as if they are a drug and they need it.

Because belonging to someone can do that.

He calls out a name one night in his dreams and she sees the sadness as she tries to hide the jealousy, tries to hide the anger at the man next to her, but she can't because she needs him and he needs her.

The next morning they sit at the table in silence and the question is burning on her tongue and she needs to ask it to calm her mind, to stop the anger and jealousy from seeping out and suffocating her.

"Who is Annabeth?" The room is silent and she sees him stiffen, then his head lowers and he is talking into his lap and she can see past the cracks again.

She can see the drunken boy she found in the alley and she almost cries.

"Just a friend." And she can hear the legs of the chair scraping against the tiles and she knows he is gone, but he will be back.

Because in the end he always comes back.

**So hope you enjoyed and sorry it is a bit confusing.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
